Quase um Segundo
by Lany
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre Harry Potter para um desafio de cem palavras! Atualizado. Palavra: Irônico. Personagem: Remus Lupin.
1. Café

**Quase um Segundo**

Essa é uma coleção de drabbles (fics, nesse caso, com até uma página) de diversos personagens para um desafio de cem palavras. As palavras foram escolhidas pela Ilyanna – eram tão boas que eu não pude resistir e participar também!O desafio será dividido em fics sobre Harry Potter, Twilight e alguns livros da Meg Cabot.

**Palavra: **Café

**Casal: **Andromeda/Ted

**Spoilers: **Deathly Hallows

**Palavras:** 232

Meu marido adorava tomar café. Eu, de uma família tradicionalmente bruxa, nunca entedia a fascinação dele por essa bebida. Café é amargo demais e, por isso, me traz lembrança dos meus pais, com o rigor em que eles tinham em manter a família pura. Eles eram amargos com qualquer coisa que não fosse bruxa. Inclusive com Ted Tonks.

Logo quando eu me casei com Ted, eu percebi que todos os dias ele tinha um ritual. Logo quando acordava, a primeira coisa que ele fazia era me dar um beijo. Depois, ia fazer o café. Esquentava a água, colocava o pó no filtro e depois coava. A casa inteira ficava perfumada, como ele dizia. Por mais que eu não bebesse, eu me acostumei com essa rotina. Nymphadora era tão apaixonada como o pai por café. E ela falava que essa bebida é muito útil na sua profissão, já que a mantém acordada, mesmo estando duas noites seguidas sem dormir.

É por isso que agora, que meu marido fugiu por algum motivo nobre que eu tento entender, sou eu quem faz o café todos os dias. Nymphadora não toma mais, já que tudo hoje em dia a deixa enjoada. Mas eu sempre deixo uma caneca em cima da mesa, esperando que meu Ted volte.

E eu fico com o gosto amargo na boca de desespero e saudades a cada dia que ele não retorna.


	2. Dança

**Palavra: **Dança

**Casal: **Remus/Tonks

**Spoilers: **Deathly Hallows

**Palavras:** 267

Nymphadora Tonks (agora Lupin) nunca havia feito muitos planos sobre como seria o seu casamento. Afinal, ela achava que não casaria nova, então, para que se preocupar?

Mas o destino a surpreendeu. Como ela iria adivinhar se ela nunca tinha imaginado que uma pessoa como Remus Lupin existiria? E depois de tudo o que ela passou, todo o sofrimento para que ele percebesse que os dois mereciam sim ficar juntos... Ela mal acreditou quando Remus a pediu em casamento. Obviamente, a resposta não poderia ser outra. Eles estavam em uma guerra, portanto tinham que simplesmente viver o _agora_.

O casamento foi simples e quase não tinha ninguém presente. Muito menos teve algum tipo de festa. Mas para Tonks, nada disso tinha importância. Ela se apoiava no pensamento que os dois agora estavam indo para a casa _deles_, de mãos dadas. Não importava se a casa havia pertencido aos pais do seu marido: esse seria o novo lar dos Lupin.

Logo quando eles entraram na casa, Remus colocou uma música lenta para tocar no rádio. Pelo menos eles teriam a primeira dança como casados, ele falou. E enquanto eles dançavam, a única coisa que Tonks conseguia pensar era em como ela estava feliz. Mesmo pisando várias vezes nos pés dele, ele não reclamou nenhuma vez. Ambos apenas _sentiram_ o momento. Uma nova etapa estava começando; e poderia acontecer o que fosse que os dois estariam juntos.

Quando Remus, semanas depois, deixou Nymphadora, achando que ela e o filho ainda para nascer estariam melhores sem ele, a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era na melodia da primeira dança dos dois.


	3. Chocolate

**Palavra: **Chocolate

**Personagens: **Teddy e Victoire

**Spoilers: **Deathly Hallows

**Palavras:** 200

- Aqui, Teddy. Uma grande barra de chocolate para você da Honeydukes. Só não vai comer tudo de uma vez, hein?

Teddy pegou a embalagem, sorrindo, das mãos do padrinho. Não havia nada no mundo que ele gostasse mais do que chocolate.

Quando ele abriu o pacote dourado, Victoire, que havia acabado de completar quatro anos, sentou ao lado dele. Ela estava com uma cara chorosa e com os braços cruzados.

- O que foi Victoire?

- A Molly pegou a minha boneca e não quer me devolver!E eu não posso brigar com ela, porque ela é pequena...

Teddy, percebendo a tristeza da menina, tirou um pedaço do doce (mas não muito grande, para que Fleur não brigasse) e deu para a menina. Victoire pegou o chocolate e ficou um tempo olhando, somo se estivesse tentando descobrir algo.

- E ele não está envenenado, sabia?

- Não é do tio George, também?

- Não. Ele não vai te deixar de cabelo verde, Victoire.

A menina então começou a comer alegremente. Harry que estava observando a cena, apenas sorriu. Ele não pode deixar de se lembrar de uma cena, anos atrás, quando um dementador entrou no trem que ia para Hogwarts...


	4. Atenção

**Palavra: **Atenção

**Personagens: **Moody, Nymphadora Tonks

**Spoilers: **Ordem da Fênix

**Palavras:** 322

A característica mínima que precisa se ter quando uma pessoa quer se tornar um Auror é _atenção_. Por isso que eu sempre lembro a todos da "Vigilância_ constante"_. Seguindo esse simples lema, ninguém nunca colocará veneno na sua comida sem você perceber. Muito menos te azarar quando você estiver desprevenido.

E é essa sempre a minha primeira aula para os novos Aurores. Por isso eu nem estava muito preocupado. Apesar de que nem sempre era fácil colocar isso naquelas cabeças-ocas.

Porém, naquele dia, eu fiquei pego de surpresa. No meio de todas as pessoas com o estereótipo de futuros Aurores...

... Havia uma bruxa de cabelos rosa!

Primeiro, eu achei que ela tinha entrado no local errado. Mas, quando eu mirei no crachá dela (que mesmo de longe eu consegui ler), percebi que estava completamente errado.

_Nymphadora Tonks. Auror em treinamento._

- Senhorita Tonks, você poderia, por favor, colocar uma cor de cabelo mais condizente com a sua posição? Com esse rosa, qualquer bruxo das trevas irá te reconhecer a quilômetros de distância e te azarar vai ser mais fácil ainda...

Assustada em ter sido chamada a atenção, ela acabou tropeçando em cima da cesta de lixo e caindo no chão. Ela levantou e falou "Sim, senhor" em uma voz baixa.

Ela trocou logo a cor do cabelo para um castanho. Quando eu virei de costas, o cabelo foi mudando para praticamente todas as cores do arco-íris. Ela não sabia o que o meu olho podia enxergar, afinal. E, que coisa, será que ela seria uma metamorfaga? Muito provavelmente.

-E senhorita Tonks, quando eu digo mudar, é para ficar da mesma cor.

Ela corou e o outros riram. Mas mesmo assim, ela tinha algo de desafiador no olhar.

Eu não podia negar que ela gostava de um desafio apesar da falta de atenção com os próprios pés. Mas, com um bom treinamento, com certeza ela seria uma ótima Auror. Era só esperar.


	5. Decisão

**Palavra: **Decisão

**Personagem: **Cedric Diggory

**Spoilers: **Cálice de Fogo

**Palavras:** 267

**Notas da Autora: **Dedico essa mini-fic à **Ily** e **Annamel**, amigas Lufas de todas as horas! E a primeira frase foi tirada diretamente do livro.

- Pega a Taça então - disse Harry, arfante para Cedric - Pega logo, apanha. Você chegou ao centro.

Por mais que Harry tivesse, naquelas poucas palavras, resumido o sonho de Cedric, ele não conseguiu se mexer. Ele olhava para o rapaz, bem mais novo do que ele, e a única coisa que ele pensava era que isso não era justo. Ao virar o seu olhar para taça, o aluno da Lufa-Lufa não conseguiu esconder o desejo de ser o campeão do Torneio e de conquistar uma glória que a sua casa não conseguia há anos. Um fato que com certeza deixaria os seus pais orgulhos, além de Cho, é claro.

Mas adiantaria alguma coisa ganhar esse troféu? Ele se sentia merecedor dele?

Para falar a verdade, não. Harry o havia ajudado na primeira tarefa (ele mal conseguia pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se ele não soubesse dos dragões) e agora no labirinto, o garoto o havia salvado duas vezes. Não era justo; por mais que isso custasse cada gota de determinação que ele tinha, ele sabia que o verdadeiro campeão era Harry Potter. A Lufa-Lufa teria que sobreviver a mais essa decepção. Infelizmente.

Cedric sabia que ele estava fazendo o que era certo. Helga Hufflepuff não iria gostar que os alunos da sua casa ganhassem uma disputa injustamente. Antes eles perdessem a ganharem sem serem merecedores.

A sua decisão estava tomada. E foi nesses pensamentos que ele se apoiou enquanto dizia para Harry Potter que pegasse a taça.

Enquanto isso, Cedric pedia desculpas mentalmente a todas as pessoas que confiavam e torciam por ele.


	6. Café da Manhã

**Palavra: **Café da Manhã

**Casal: **Hannah/Neville

**Spoilers: **Nenhum em específico

**Palavras:** 334

Neville sempre tomava café da manhã no The Leaky Cauldron, ou melhor, sempre que o horário dele permita. Desde que se tornara professor de Hogwarts (era o seu primeiro ano nessa profissão), o seu tempo no estabelecimento era menor, é verdade; mas mesmo assim, ele não deixava escapar nenhuma oportunidade.

Logo no início, ele não entendia porque o café de manhã de lá era tão especial, talvez até melhor do que o de Hogwarts. Com o passar do tempo que ele foi entendendo que além da refeição em si, o motivo de ele gostar de freqüentar o local era outro.

O motivo se chamava Hannah Abbot.

Em Hogwarts, os dois nunca conversaram muito, a não ser em algumas aulas de Herbologia. Eles começaram a realmente se conhecer quando ela comprou o local onde agora trabalhava. Neville era um dos primeiros clientes a chegar. Hannah então sempre sentava com ele, perguntando quais eram as novidades e como ele estava.

Uma das coisas que Neville mais gostava era o largo sorriso de Hannah todas as vezes que ele fazia um elogio a sua comida. Ou então o riso da jovem todas as vezes que ele perguntava se uma das matérias secretas da Lufa-Lufa era aula de Culinária com os elfos, já que o Salão Principal deles era tão perto das cozinhas.

Quando ele menos percebeu, estava apaixonado por ela. Mas ele não sabia como se declarar. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: ela não estava namorando, mesmo que alguns clientes a olhassem de uma forma... han... _diferente_.

Neville nem gostava de pensar nisso, para dizer a verdade. Ciúmes era uma coisa... Estranha.

Mas é como o ditado diz: nunca subestime uma Lufa-Lufa. Naquele café da manhã, havia um bolinho com um recadinho:

_"Abra-me antes de comer e saiba a sua sorte de hoje"_

Quando Neville o partiu ao meio, havia um pedaço de papel dentro, escrito com a letra que ele reconhecia ser de Hannah:

_Ela também gosta de você._

Neville apenas deu um sorriso.


	7. Desejo

**Palavra: **Desejo

**Personagens: **Lily e Harry

**Spoilers: **Nenhum em específico

**Palavras:** 310

Eu só queria ter certeza que eu poderia acompanhar todo o crescimento do meu filho, estar sempre ao lado dele o ajudando nos momentos em que ele mais precisar de mim. Dar uns puxões de orelha, é verdade, mas todas as mães fazem isso. Principalmente se ele não só ficar fisicamente parecido com o pai, mas também ter atitudes parecidas com as dele. Eu queria ter certeza que estaria levando meu menino até a estação no seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mesmo sabendo que eu sentiria muitas saudades dele.

O que eu queria mais do que tudo nesse exato momento é que essa guerra nunca tivesse começado.

É verdade que muita coisa poderia ter sido diferente se ela não existisse. Mas mesmo assim, enquanto eu estou aqui, escondida com a minha família, sabendo de todos os perigos que nos esperam... Eu não posso pensar em outra coisa.

Foquei a minha atenção novamente em Harry. Ele estava prestando atenção no seu enfeite de pomos-de-ouro, esticando os bracinhos e querendo pegá-los. Será que um dia ele vai gostar de Quadribol, assim como o pai? James ficaria orgulhoso se ele jogasse Quadribol pela sua casa em Hogwarts. Ele já fala para todo mundo que o filho com certeza será um Grifinório...

E como eu queria, nesse momento, protege-lo de todos os males do mundo.

Mas eu sei que eu não tenho esse poder.

Engraçado. Quando eu era pequena, e obviamente, não sabia que a magia existia, eu sempre adorei contos de fada. Além disso, eu acreditava que a magia seria a solução de tudo. Se eu pudesse voar, ou transformar objetos, ou fazer poções, tudo seria perfeito e todos os meus problemas estariam acabados.

A magia existia, sim. Mas nem tudo era perfeito, nem tudo era harmonioso, nem tudo acabava em "E eles foram felizes para sempre..."


	8. Amizade

**Palavra: **Amizade

**Personagem: **Luna Lovegood

**Spoilers: **Deathly Hallows

**Palavras:** 255

A Senhora Lovegood adorava pintar. _A pintura era uma das maiores mágicas e nela ficam gravados não apenas imagens, mas sentimentos também_, ela sempre dizia. Por isso, logo quando Luna nasceu, ela fez uma pintura da menina no quarto.

Luna acabou aprendendo com a mãe essa arte e foi se aprimorando com o passar do tempo. Primeiro, o básico, casas sem chão e bonequinhos no formato de palitos. Depois, a natureza. E por último, pessoas.

Foi assim que, nas férias depois do seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, Luna resolveu fazer uma pintura no teto do seu quarto. Ela havia pensado em desenhar Narguilés, mas depois, ao ver uma carta de Ginny em cima de sua mesa...

Por que não desenhar os amigos, já que ela agora os tinha?

No mesmo dia, Luna comprou todas as tintas e começou o trabalho. Uma coisa a sua mãe havia ensinado: não adiantava usar a mágica para pintar. Tinha que usar o pincel e a pessoa teria que dar cada tantinho de si naquele trabalho.

E Luna pintou. Luna pintou os olhos verdes e a cicatriz de Harry, as sardas de Ronald, os cabelos castanhos e cheios de Hermione, o sorriso bondoso de Neville e os cabelos longos e vermelhos vívidos de Ginny Weasley...

E, como uma corrente unindo todos eles, a palavra "amizade" repetidamente. A cada palavra que ela escrevia, Luna pensava em algo bom que queria para os amigos.

E, enquanto Luna escrevia a última palavra, o seu desejo foi que a amizade deles permanecesse para sempre.


	9. Riso

**Palavra: **Riso

**Personagem:** Nymphadora Tonks

**Spoilers: **Nenhum

**Palavras: **373

Nymphadora estava nervosa. Ela realmente não queria, naquele momento, ter um sobrenome começado por uma letra no final do alfabeto. Ela estava impaciente; queria ser selecionada logo e acabar com toda essa espera e mistério. Não que ela tivesse a mínima idéia de para qual casa iria... Ela sabia que a sua mãe esperava que ela fosse para a Sonserina e o seu pai, para a Corvinal. Mas e se ela não conseguisse ser selecionada? E se o chapéu na verdade a expulsasse do castelo?

Nymphadora gostaria de estar de cabelo rosa: com certeza ele o deixaria mais animada. Mas não, a sua mãe havia dito que ela já começaria chamando muito atenção...Bem lá no fundo, ela concordava com isso. Mas cabelos marrons não eram legais e nem davam a energia necessária para esse momento tão importante.

Tonks, Nymphadora!

A menina estava tão nervosa que acabou tropeçando no degrau antes de chegar ao banquinho. Alguns alunos, principalmente os da Sonserina, riram. Ela ficou tão envergonhada que os seus cabelos mudaram para um tom de vermelho involuntariamente. Recolhendo o seu orgulho, e escutando alguns murmúrios (provavelmente eles estavam se perguntando como que o cabelo dela teria mudado de cor sozinho), Nymphadora continuou o seu trajeto até o Chapéu Seletor. Quando a professora colocou o objeto na sua cabeça, nada mais ela enxergou. E o nervosismo só foi ficando cada vez maior.

Huuum... Nymphadora Tonks. Em que casa eu irei te colocar? Você tem um dom raro, sabia? Poucos alunos metamorfagos passaram por esse castelo...

Nymphadora estava tão nervosa, que mal conseguia responder.

Vejo em você bravura... E também uma lealdade que eu só percebi em poucas pessoas. Você luta pelo o que acha justo e vai até o fim por isso. Você tem um potencial muito grande e é bastante paciente para isto. Por isso a sua casa ideal é a … Lufa-Lufa!

Quando a professora tirou o chapéu da sua cabeça, a menina viu a mesa amarela e preta a aplaudindo. Essa iria ser a sua casa durante os próximos sete anos... E ela daria o melhor de si!

E o seu primeiro ato na Lufa-Lufa foi tomar cuidado para não tropeçar nas escadas enquanto caminhava para a sua mesa.


	10. Irônico

**Palavra: **Irônico

**Personagem:** Remus Lupin

**Spoilers: **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

**Palavras: 431**

Irônico. Ele sabia o que a ironia já existia no seu sobrenome. Quer um sobrenome melhor para um lobisomem do que "Lupin", que logo lembrava a condição dele? Mas a ironia o havia pegado uma peça mais uma vez. Harry teve que fazer aquela pergunta justamente para _ele_. Analisando friamente depois, ele sabia que o Menino-que-sobreviveu não suspeitava da sua relação, ou melhor, _ex-relação,_ com a Tonks. Ele fez a pergunta somente pelo fato de que ele foi um dos seus professores sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e justamente quem o ensinou a conjurar um Patrono. E continuando com a análise, não friamente agora, talvez ele tenha agora tenha entendido o que o Patrono de Tonks significava.

Foi difícil responder, por isso ele mastigou bastante antes de falar. Ele, que tentava sempre não demonstrar as suas emoções, acabou ficando em uma situação extremamente complicada. Não era novidade que o Patrono dela havia mudado de forma, então não foi essa informação que fez com que demorasse a responder. Mas Remus não poderia simplesmente responder a pergunta com um _"Ah, a culpa é toda minha. Mas não se preocupe, isso é normal de acontecer quando alguém tem algum problema emocional, como por exemplo, o fato do seu ex-namorado ser um lobisomem pobre, velho e perigoso, que finalmente percebeu que ela merecia uma pessoa normal. Mas, como a teimosa que é, ela simplesmente não quer perceber que essa é a melhor decisão..."_

Ele tinha total consciência de que essa situação estava machucando os dois. Mas era o que Remus acreditava que era o certo, e por isso ele continuaria firme na sua decisão. Mas lá no fundo... Lá no fundo, o Patrono de Tonks ser um lobisomem havia o deixado surpreso. Exatamente a criatura que atormentava muitos, e que claramente também o atormentava, era agora o que a salvaria dos dementadores. E o que isso significava? Que o lobisomem, ou melhor _ele_, era quem iria afastar todos os sentimentos ruins que os dementadores causavam. Ironia mais uma vez, já que ele a estava machucando. Profundamente.

Mas ele tinha esperanças de que um dia ela percebesse que ela merecia uma pessoa melhor. E por mais que isso doesse nele e por mais que soubesse que estava perdendo uma oportunidade única na sua vida, ele iria ser forte. Ele a amava tanto que não importava o seu sofrimento desde que Tonks pudesse ter o melhor na sua vida.

O que era uma ironia mais vez, já que para Tonks, uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu na vida dela foi ter o encontrado.

**NA:** Essa drabble é dedicada para a **Ilyanna**, que com tantas conversas no MSN sobre drabbles e fics, acabou me animando a voltar a escrever! E é uma outra ironia, já que eu sempre defendo o Remus quando a gente conversa sobre exatamente Remus/Tonks em Half-Blood Prince! =O)


End file.
